happytreefriendsfanonstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lammy
Lammy is a lavender lamb and winner of the Vote or Die character contest against Truffles. She has a (possibly) imaginary friend called Mr. Pickles, who is a very mischievous pickle- Lammy is usually seen trying to keep Mr. Pickles out of trouble and stopping him from hurting people- only to look like she's the one hurting people instead of Mr. Pickles. Mr. Pickles is the imaginary friend of Lammy who is up to no good. Trivia * Lammy had 33,034 more votes than Truffles during Vote or Die. * Lammy may be a reference to Lamb Chop. * She is the only duo character to be a friend of Nutty. * Lammy's perception of Mr. Pickels is similar to that of Calvin's perception of his stuffed tiger Hobbes in the "Calvin and Hobbes" comic strip, where Mr. Pickels appears as a character when she is the only one perceiving him, and as a normal pickle otherwise. She is also similar to Jonny and Plank from the Cartoon Network series "Ed Edd n' Eddy". * The episode All Work and No Play is the only episode where she appears without other female characters. * She is (possibly) the sixth mentally unstable character. The other five are Flaky, Flippy, Russell, Petunia, and Nutty. Her possibly having schizophrenia, * She is the only female character who has not cried yet. * Lammy and Mr. Pickels are the only characters not to appear in an irregular episode. * Like other characters (excluding Russell), she speaks in gibberish, but her gibberish consists of "bahs" rather than the typical HTF language. This was possibly done to differentiate her from the others, since she is a new character. * There is some evidence that Lammy may have schizophrenia. ** When Lammy gets shocked by Lumpy's tazer in A Bit of a Pickle, a crack can be seen in her skull when her skeleton is shown. This hints that she may have a mental illness. ** In the same episode, the moral at the end is "We don't see things as they are, we see things as we are.", further suggesting the possibility of her schizophrenia. ** If Mr. Pickels is not just an ordinary pickle, it is unknown how he reached her in jail in the same episode. It is more likely that he is imaginary and that her mind had simply turned a completely different pickle into him. *** However, she does not have any of the symptoms of schizophrenia besides 'debatably '''hallucinations. * In season 3, her and Mr. Pickels' alliterate sentence is: ''Long lasting friends don't tend to be fickle, more likely, they would love to laugh and tickle! * Lammy and Mr. Pickels' actions may be a reference to Kid vs. Kat, since Lammy is always being blamed for what Mr. Pickels does, similarly how Coop is blamed for Kat's actions. * Lammy is the only character who rarely dies who is not considered an adult. * She and Flaky have yet to find a love interest/boyfriend or be in a Love Bites short. * Lammy, along with Mr. Pickels, are the only characters to debut in 2010. * Petunia was the first person to meet Lammy, in A Bit of a Pickle. Gallery LammyMrPickleswin.jpg S3E13_Meet_Lammy_and_Mr._Pickels.png S3E13_I'll_save_yooou!.PNG.png S3E13_A_Bit_of_a_Pickle_Dead_Petunia_and_Lammy.png S3E13_Huh.PNG.png S3E13_A_Bit_of_a_Pickle_Skeleton.png|Shocking! S3E13_Mr._Pickels!_Your_alive!.PNG.png S3E17_Lammy_in_her_house.png S3E17_Happy_Lammy.png S3E17_Welcome_1.png S3E17_Welcome_2.png S3E17_Welcome_3.png S3E17_Picklesandwich.png S3E17 Playing.png S3E17_Differnt_sandwich.png S3E17 Lunch.png S3E17 What's with Flaky.png S3E17_What's_taking_her.png S4E7_Justchillin2.png Lammy_tuft.jpg Lammy-mrpickels-ep-bitofapickle.jpg S3E16 Lammychoke.png S3E16 Flaky.png